


My Sunshine Girl

by Tinybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M, Lydia is Perfect, New Girl - Freeform, New Neighbors, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stydia, Teen Wolf AU, stiles is trash for lydia, stydia au, stydia modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: Stiles has lived in the town all his life and had the same best friend all his life. Nothing ever changed and that was okay with him. He loved his life but a mysterious new neighbor will turn his whole world upside down.





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the first paragraph of this fic in my google docs for a year and I loved the idea but I just couldn't figure out to write it. I finally did I I'm excited and nervous to start this story. It will be my first multi-chapter story. Please let me know down below what you think of this and if you think it's worth continuing.

A girl moved in next door, she came with her mother and dog, she came during summer, and she came to ruin my life. I was sitting in my bedroom talking to my best friend, Scott McCall when I noticed the sound of a large van pulling up. I peered outside and saw two redheads, an older woman directing the movers and a teenager, well I guessed I couldn’t really see her face just her long hair and the boxes that covered up her face as she carried them inside. The house next door, white and massive, had been empty for as long as I could remember, no one could have afforded it till now. 

“Guess I have new neighbors.” 

Scott got off the floor to look with me. “Uh, I wonder if it’s anyone our age.” I shrugged.

We go back to talking about Scott about his almost-girlfriend, Allison Argent, totally unaware of the importance of that white house and the family in it.

“Scott for the last time, Allison is totally into you. Will you please shut up.”

Scott McCall lied back down on the floor of my bedroom and started looking wistfully at Allison’s Instagram. “But she hasn’t given me a sign that I should ask her out and that has to mean that she just wants to be friends!”

From the end my bed, I leaned over and smacked his forehead. “Just do it you wimp. What's the worst thing that can happen?” I was tired of this all Scott could talk about was Allison this, Allison that, what about Stiles? 

Scott sat up and looked at me like a was crazy. “Oh I don’t know Stiles, she could hate me! She could never want to talk to me again!”

I laughed, “Dude stop being so dramatic, you’ll be fine.” I slide on to the floor next to him and ruffled his hair. “I bet you fifty bucks she says yes.” 

That made Scott smile, I only made bets with him if I knew a 100% I was going to win. He was about to talk when I got an idea. I got up and pulled on my shoes by the door. “Come on Scotty let's get you the girl.”

He stumbled up to his feet, “What’s your plan?”

I smiled at him and said, “A brilliant one.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“This is the stupidest plan I have ever heard in my life and that’s saying something considering I’ve known you my whole life and you’ve had a lot of stupid plans.” 

It wasn’t stupid, alright it was a little stupid but hey I was working with a small frame of time. We were standing outside of Allison’s work the Beacon Hills Theater and due to Scott somewhat creepy stalking he knew was working the ticket booth. If you’ve ever been to a movie theater they always ask you what would you like to see or something like that and my plan was for Scott to say “Hopefully you.” and ask her out. Okay now that I heard the plan myself it was a shitty plan but I was tired of hearing about Allison.

We walked in and Allison looked up and saw us instantly, she waved and smiled at us. Scott stopped cold and like the great friend I am, I pushed him roughly towards her. “You got this Scotty,” I said, giving him a wink and the thumbs up for encouragement. 

He took a deep breath and walked up to her booth. “Hi, Allison.” Okay off to a good start.

She lit up. "Hey Scott, what movie are you and Stiles going to see let me guess Justice League?" 

Scott, being the sweet nervous idiot he was just blurted out "Hopefully you!" And then realized it made no sense. He squeezed his eyes shut in shame.

Allison just looked at him puzzled. "What?"   
He took another breath then opened his eyes and shyly smiled at her. “Sorry, I just-I was trying to ask you out with a terrible pick-up line Stiles said I should use. I’m never listening to him again.” 

Allison giggled, “Yeah, that was terrible advice.” I couldn't believe that they were bonding over my terrible girl advice, fuck me. “But I would love to go out something just text me the details.”

Scott just nodded and blindly walked back over to me. “I’m going out with Allison Argent.” 

“I heard.” I nodded.

“I’m going out with fucking Allison Argent.” He repeated this all throughout the night. Oh, boy was I wrong about this shutting him up, I opened pandora's box.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That week Scott went out with Allison to the movies and gushing about how awesome it was. I should have known that I would be trading in complaining about not being with Ali to talking about the smell of her hair. 

Scott was on another date with her to the bowling alley and I was alone for the day. I decided to go to the station to get lunch for my dad and I. I got into my jeep and started to drive but I didn’t make it 10 minutes out before my jeep stopped moving. She always got overheated but it usually takes a lot more to stop her. “Son of a bitch.” I took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out the door. I opened the hood and a wave of gray smoke hit me, That’s not a good sign I thought as I turned away coughing into my elbow. Then a flash of red and yellow caught my eye. 

I turned just as the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on came riding on her mint green bike. Most people looking at her would have said she had red hair but that made it seem ordinary and it was anything but. It was the color of fall leafs, of a setting sun, it was gold turned to molten lava. And God her eyes were the softest green I had ever seen. My favorite color since 3rd grade had always been blue but now oh now it was the color of her eyes. She was perfect all except the big ugly yellow sweater she wore with her jeans how on earth she could wear a sweater like that in this heat was beyond me. 

She slowed a little as she rode neared me but not stopping and called out to me. “Looks like trouble.” Her eyes flicked over to the smoking car. 

“You sure do.” I stupidly called back without a thought. 

She laughed and God did I want to bottle that sound and save it for a rainy day, “I meant the car.” Then she turned and continued her she path.

My eyes followed her till she turned two blocks later and was out of sight. I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and called Scott hoping he would pick up in his best friends time of need. And always he did. “Stiles? I’m on a date with Allison can we talk later?” I could hear the sound of the bowling alley but it faded when I thought back to the girl on the bike.

“Scotty, I just met my future wife.”


	2. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler but it's still needed in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you liked or didn't below.

“Stiles, this is ridiculous,” Scott said, he took another bite from his burger. We were at our favorite dinner, A Bite Out, sitting at our favorite red booth in the back corner. We have been coming here since we were 6, my dad used to bring us here to celebrate when he solved cases but now it was where Scott and I did our best thinking.

“It is not! I know how-” I started, I had just told Scott of my meet-cute with my future wife. 

“Stiles, you spoke two words to this girl, there is no way you could have fallen in love with her that fast! You know nothing about her at all, you don’t her name, you don’t know where she is, and for all, you know she could be a Trump support.”

I gasped and clutched my chest “How dare you say that about my future wife, we are strictly Obama and Oprah supporters.” I took a sip of my chocolate shake, then said. “And it was three words Scott and she said seven whole words to me, that’s three sentences between the two of us. That is more than enough to know we’re soulmates.”

“How did it take for you to obsess over Allison?” I looked at him with my eyebrows raised high.

He sighed and leaned back in defeat, he knew he was on to talk. Allison was a new girl too and had sat behind Scott and asked him for a pen and ever since he hasn’t gotten her out of his head. “Fine, you’ve got me.” I punched my hands in the air in victory almost hitting the lamp up above us. “I’ll help you find your dream girl.”

I drove us in my jeep to the same place where it broke down and parked. The light outside was starting dim as day turned to night. “This the last known whereabouts of my future wife so we being out search here.” Scott chuckled at my cop talk. We waited for 2 hours before Scott broke. 

“Stiles she isn’t going to be riding her bike at night around here okay we should just go home.” He said. 

“I don’t know Scott she could come by right when we leave.”

“Dude if we go back now we can watch one of those Star Wars movies you’re always trying to get me to watch.”

I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes. “Scott McCall that’s playing dirty and you know it.” But after another 20 minutes with nothing to show I gave in and drove us back to my house.

Not 30 minutes into the first Star Wars movie Scott fell asleep and started to snore, no surprise there it happened every time I tried but one day he would stay awake. I drifted into thought as Hans Solo and Princess Leia fight, finding this girl was going to be harder than I anticipated. I began to worry if I would even be able to find her, she might not even live in Beacon Hills could have just been passing by. I knew it was crazy to obsess over a girl who probably was nothing but a dream and hope I put on her but every time I thought back to that moment with her I couldn’t help but feel she was important.

I sighed and pulled a blanket over Scott’s sleeping form then texted his mom so she knew he was staying over for the night. I went upstairs to my bedroom and sat down at my desk which faced a window that looked right into the white house next door. I stared outside trying to rethink my strategy for my search. Then for the first time in my 17 years, I saw someone move in the house, more specifically in the room my bedroom window looked right into. The window was open and had transparent curtains lining it and that was pushed to the side moving slowly with the light summer breeze. I narrowed my eyes like that would make the person move again. Suddenly a girl walked into view, it seemed that my neighbor also put their desk in front of the window. I let out a small gasp as I saw the girl of my dreams, my future wife, and my soulmate sit down at the desk and open her laptop and began typing completely unaware of the boy 30 feet from her watching in amazement.

The girl was wearing a simple white t-shirt and had her long red locks in a ponytail she was clearly ready for bed. The light from the laptop highlighted her gorgeous features. My eyes flickered all over her face trying to memorize each perfect part. This only proved what I had felt, we were supposed to be together out of all the houses her family could have moved into her family chose the one next to me. It was like the house knew this day was fated to come and had made sure to be ready for her. I was not ready I couldn’t move a muscle it was like I was hypnotized by this siren of a girl.

All of the sudden the girl looked up to think or maybe rest her eyes and noticed me. I could tell the second she focused on me, her green eyes widened at the sight of me. And me being me did the first thing that came naturally to me, I ducked or really fell out of her line of sight in panic.


	3. New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but cute.

“Hello?” Her angelic voice called out into the space between our houses. “Just because you ducked doesn’t mean I didn’t see you, you know.”

I winced from my hiding spot, debating if I could trick her into thinking I was a figment of her imagination. Odds were not in my favor. Even though I had been searching for her I was not really to face her in real life. 

I took a deep breath and slowly stood up. I waved awkwardly and said, “Umm Hi.”

She crossed her arms and gave me a once over, I could swear I could feel her eyes on my person like she was reaching between the space. “Wait, I know you,” She snapped her fingers as the memory resurfaced. “, you’re the boy with the broken down jeep I saw earlier.” 

I swallowed hard. “Yup, that’s me.” I was surprised my brain could produce that many words. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

Then she got up on her desk, sat down and swung her pale legs onto the window sill and let them dangle like it was nothing. “And who would ‘me’ be exactly?” She put air quotes around the word me. 

Knowing myself too well I didn’t copy her current position should it end with me falling and dying but instead just leaned on top of my desk to be closer to the sound of her voice. “I-I’m Stiles.”  
I was becoming a man of few words.

She cocked her head at the unusual name and asked: “What the hell is a Stiles?”

She pulled a laugh right out of me. “I’m your new neighbor it looks like.” There I said a whole sentence. 

She swung her feet back and forth like she was on a swing instead of a window, “Yes, it does seem that way. My mom, Prada, and I moved in just last week.”

“What the hell is a Prada?”

A smile grew on her face and I knew right then and there that I would have given her the sun if she asked for it. “My favorite designer handbag,” I gave her a confused look. “And the name of my dog.” 

“What brought you to Beacon Hills?” I was thinking maybe God, fate, or destiny. 

“We just needed a new start.” She said, her voice alluded to something deeper but seeing as we were pretty much perfect strangers I didn’t pry. 

“How are you finding it?”

She didn’t answer at first just looked at me with a small smile then said, “I’m liking it more by the minute.” She looks out into the world outside our little window bubble, towards our driveways. “So, your dad he’s the sheriff, right?”

I tore my eyes from her to see my dad’s patrol car next to my old jeep. “Yeah, has been for the last three years. You would think to have your dad as the sheriff would have some benefits but if anything it makes my life a lot harder.”

She toyed with the hem of her sleep shorts and leaned her small body against the side of the window. “I’m sure you still find a way to get into trouble.”I could feel a deep blush forming on my cheeks. 

“Well-” I started to say when a voice from Lydia’s house shouted, “Lydia, who are you talking to?”

Lydia kept her eyes on me, “Just the boy next door.” She smiled. 

Later that night I lay in bed staring at the old plastic stars on the ceiling. I had a newer and better plan to get to know Lydia and was itching for tomorrow to start. I fell asleep dreaming of her soft smile and clever eyes.


End file.
